


That Moment When

by casey270



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rose petal porn, flowery porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: An encounter, as told through the moments that define it.For the2017 Bring Back the Porn challenge





	That Moment When

He counts the moments - the moments that give their life together meaning. The moments that take his breath and make his heart skip. The moments that define their love. The moments he lives for.

1 That moment when he first sees her walk into a room, still damp from the shower or rosey cheeked from being outside. It doesn’t matter where she was or what she was doing before that. In that one split second, time stands still, and he drinks in the look of knowing innocence she wears so effortlessly.

2 That moment when her scent first reaches him, all spice and flowers and something more, something uniquely her. It makes him feel warm inside. And soft, but hard at the same time. Because that scent does things to him, sends his mind and his memories to that place they share only with her.

3 That moment when he first touches her, and the electricity of the connection sizzles all around them. It doesn’t matter if it’s the brush of hands, the trailing of his fingertips down the curve of her cheek, or a full-on hug. When they connect, he always feels the spark in the air around them, and it energizes him.

4 That moment when he buries his nose in the juncture of her neck, breathing in her pulse, feeling the rhythm of her need in that one small inch of skin. He feels her desire, her readiness in the tempo, and his own heart races to match it.

5 That moment when she lets him take her clothes off, one item at a time. Each button or snap or zipper a testament to their desire. Slow and measured or fast and furious, the end result is the same. The barriers between them vanish, leaving them vulnerable and trusting. 

6 That moment when he first sees the blush of her nipple, rosey against her milky skin, proud and erect. He can’t help brushing his thumb across it, living in the way she arches into it. It’s a tease, and it’s a promise. It’s a first step along the path of what they plan to do to and for each other tonight.

7 That moment when she holds him so tightly, he thinks his skin is her skin. Currents of passion snap and pop between them, jumping from one to the other, electrifying the atmosphere around them. They’re close enough to share everything. They’re one in power and desire and anticipation.

8 That moment when he kisses the skin of her belly. The tautness of her muscles blending with the softness of her skin sends jolts of need and want straight to his dick. There’s resiliency there, and strength, too. There are layers upon layers of complexity that reflect who and what she is. What they are together. 

9 That moment when she shivers when he licks the inside of her thigh. The most delicate, most sensitive skin is there, and he loves the silky smoothness of it. It’s velvet intensity, and it invites him in further, deeper, her tremors reflecting in him until they both thrum with anticipation.

10 That moment when he feels her wetness. Spreading her wide, letting his fingers dip inside, just slightly. Just enough to see if she’s ready. The silky glide that’s so inherently her, so internally her, feels so natural on his fingertips. He wants to paint the whole of his world with it, but they have more immediate needs.

11 That moment when he tastes her. That tangy, musky taste covers his tongue like the finest of wines. Rich and full, round but still sharp. It fills him with need and want and invigorates him. It fuels his passion and closes his mind to everything that isn’t her.

12 That moment when he enters her. The perfection of her tightness holding him as he pushes in. They share a breath because there isn’t enough air in their world for them both. They share a heartbeat because they only need one tempo to guide them. They’re a single entity, moving with a single purpose. They share one mind, and they live in it and love in it as long as they can.

13 That moment when she breaks apart, trembling like a newly-born kitten. Her muscles lax after having released all the built up tension, her body covered in a light sheen of perspiration. She’s pliant now, and his. All his, in every way possible. She’s more precious to him in this very moment because she’s vulnerable. For him, she’s willing to be vulnerable. 

14 That moment when he shatters and all the walls come crashing down. His whole body is a trigger, holding against the weight of her until he can’t hold any longer. He feels the tightening, the intensity, the magnitude of their fucking, and he can’t hold back any longer. He’s there, but he’s gone at the same instant, living in the ether, breathing its quintessence. There’s nothing left to hide behind. He wouldn’t try to hide anything from her, even if he could. She’s his world, his universe, his very existence.

15 That moment when they fall asleep, holding each other together, warm and secure and safe. Always safe together. 

16 That moment when he wakes in the quiet hours, knowing all is well because she’s still there. He’s so much better when he’s with her than he could ever be on his own.


End file.
